1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD capable of driving a liquid crystal panel in a dot inversion system using a driving device for driving a line inversion system and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used as a display device of a notebook computer, a portable television, or the like due to its light weight, small size, and low power driving.
The LCD adjusts an amount of transmitted light to display a desired image on a screen. For this purpose, the LCD includes a liquid crystal panel which includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form, and a driving circuit which drives the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel is driven using an inversion driving system such as a frame inversion system, a line inversion system, or a dot inversion system
The dot inversion system provides the highest display quality, but its design is more complicated than the line inversion system, and a high voltage or a source driver having two types of polarities are required, thereby increasing the size of an integrated circuit (IC). Accordingly, the price of the IC is increased, and product price competitiveness is weakened.